


Moon

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Chef!Kurt, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, Musician!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kurt owns his own italian restaurant in New York, and his entertainment just landed herself a role on a Broadway show, so now he needs to find a replacement. Enter Blaine. Chef!Kurt Musician!Blaine (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 13:Moon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes I've made! Thanks in advance.

Kurt didn't really know why, in the end, he had decided that going down the culinary route was the right thing for him. He always felt closer to his mother while cooking, but it ended up being more than that. It was something he felt very passionate about, and as he grew up, he cooked more and more, and he passion grew with every meal he served.

Now, as the owner of his own Italian restaurant, in New York, he was truly happy, if a little lonely. One night stands every few months satisfied his needs sexually, but his heart felt a little emptier every time, especially as the years passed.

All that aside, Kurt now found himself with a problem. His entertainment just quit. Well, okay, she didn't exactly quit, she got cast in a show and couldn't perform in his restaurant anymore, at least for the foreseeable future.

He hung the 'Musician Needed' sign at the front of the door, right next to the open/close sign he had. He had barely even put it up when a young man that was walking by stopped short, causing a small commotion. _New to the city_ , Kurt thought. Someone who'd been living here a while would know that you do not stop in the middle of the sidewalk in New York City.

The man though, didn't let it bother him and turned around, heading straight to him. Oh.

"Um, excuse me? Sir?" the man adressed him.

"Yes?"

"Uh, how can I-- um, okay. I would like to apply for the job." he said. "Please." he added after a second of consideration.

"Oh." Kurt said, surpise evident in his voice. "Sure." he smiled, hoping to ease some of the young man's nerves. "I'm Kurt. Why don't we go inside?"

"My name's Blaine." the man-- _Blaine_ said and followed him inside.

"Excuse the mess, we haven't opened yet and I was just about to turn all the chairs and all that." Kurt said and pulled out two chairs.

He gestured to one of them and Blaine sat down immediately. Kurt chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's okay. The only thing you need to do is sing for me. If you want, we have a guitar and a keyboard, I can go get them?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Could you please bring me the guitar?"

"Of course."

Once Kurt had given it to him, he strummed a bit and then opened his mouth and started singing.

And the job was his.

~*~

For the first week or so, Blaine is a little awkward to be around, especially given the fact that they don't know anything about each other. So, one night, Kurt does something bold. Once Blaine has finished with his set, Kurt calls out for him.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel?"

"Now that the restaurant's closed, would you like to finally taste my famous pizza? I know you're new to the city and all, and I doubt you've found your go-to restaurants, so would you like to stay? Unless you have other plans of course." Kurt offered him a way out.

Blaine only smiled. "I would love to!" he said excitedly. Kurt smiled back.

~*~

Blaine moaned as he took his first bite of Kurt's famous pepperoni pizza.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad you like it." Kurt responded humbly.

"Okay, I now realize why there are so many people here every day." Kurt chuckled bashfully, looking down.

"Hey, don't be shy! You should be proud!" Blaine said to him, reaching over the table and putting two fingers underneath his chin to make him look up.

They locked eyes and everything stilled for a few moments. Kurt coughed slightly, and looked away, a prominent blush on his cheekbones.

~*~

And so continued the next few months; with marvellous conversation almost every night after closing, and unresolved sexual tension.

Kurt couldn't deny that he was attracted to Blaine. But he didn't dare do anything about it. He was almost a decade older than him! And surely Blaine didn't feel the same.

As they continued talking, their attraction for each other grew and grew, but no one tried anything, both terrified of rejection.

~*~

Kurt had made a habit of having a slice of pizza ready for Blaine when he finished his set. And today was no different.

Blaine was about to perform his last song for the night, which meant that it was a song close to him. Blaine had habits too.

Kurt always made sure he was watching.

"So, this is going to be my last song for tonight." Blaine said into the microphone, blushing when there were scattered noises of protest.

He laughed a bit and continued. "This song has very special to me. I always loved it, but over the past couple of months it has taken a new meaning for me. I would like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine, someone who I-someone who I hope feels the same way as me." Kurt was intrigued. The subject of relationships had never really come up in one of their conversations, and Blaine hadn't mantioned anyone to him.

When Blaine started strumming his guitar, he didn't recognize the tune. But as the song progressed, and he realized which song it was, he couldn't quite hold in his gasp. Blaine looked right at him as he started to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvuUxBGsLjw), and never broke eye contact.

" _In Napoli where love is king,_

_when boy meets boy here's what they say._

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie,_

_That's amore._

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine,_

_That's amore._ " Blaine sang and he started smiling.

As Blaine's rich tenor reached his ears, he couldn't help but feel a little drunk. He always enjoyed hearing Blaine sing, but this was different. Hope bubbled up in his chest before he was able to stop it. Could this mean what he thinks it means?

Blaine never looked away from his eyes, not even once, and neither did Kurt. No one noticed the patrons of the restaurant looking between them with small smiles.

When Blaine finished the song, he recieved considerable applause, which seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. Kurt reluctantly went into the kitchen to fetch his pizza.

When he came back Blaine was, as always, sitting at a table next to the stage. It was officially dubbed as his, and always had the 'reserved' card on it.

Kurt placed the plate in front of him and went and sat down across from him.

"Well, there's your big pizza pie." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded silently and looked down, not meeting his eyes. Kurt decided that it was his turn to make a move.

"If only I had the moon I would have given that to you too." he said. Blaine looked up at that and Kurt didn't shy away like he would have.

"Don't worry, your eyes make up for it." Blaine responded, looking more hopeful by the second.

"Blaine, I need to know-- what you sang-- I mean, you surely didn't mean the, um. The 'amore' part." Kurt said, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Blaine.

"No, don't do that." Blaine said frowning. Kurt shot him a questioning look.

"Don't tell me how I feel, Kurt. Of course I meant it, how could I not? You're the most amazing man I've ever met Kurt Hummel. You move me, Kurt." Blaine looked at him earnestly.

"You're one of the best people I had the pleasure of meeting, and you are very, very precious to me Blaine. And I love you." Blaine let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in his chair.

"Did you honestly think I didn't?" Kurt asked, curious.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Well, I guess you're right. I hope this proved it to you." Kurt announced and grabbed him by the shirt. He pulled him all the way over to his side of the table, but didn't kiss him. No, that was Blaine's choice.

It's pretty obvious what his choice was.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135118539105/moon for anyone interested.  
> Also, I need to apologise to you guys. The story had practically nothing to do with the moon, except for that lyric in the song Blaine sang, so I'm sorry for that. I couldn't really think anything else when I saw the prompt, so this is what came of it.


End file.
